1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinged foam assembly for use in manufacturing mattresses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional mattress manufacturing techniques, a reinforcing foam edge may be arranged a mattress core in order to improve properties of the sleeping surface.
While certain advantages of reinforced edges are acknowledged within the art, assembly of mattresses that employ these edges can be time consuming. Once a mattress core has been selected, an appropriate rail must be selected for each side, and then each rail must be properly aligned and secured to the core. In addition to requiring significant manual efforts, this technique introduces numerous opportunities for errors in selection of material and positioning of each rail. These opportunities for error are compounded when rails of different firmness are to be used on different edges of the mattress core.
There remains a need for an improved technique for assembling mattresses that have side rails.